


Not this year

by Tazmosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gokuzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmosis/pseuds/Tazmosis
Summary: Man vs nature, the showdown





	Not this year

                "It's not going down like that this time.  I've got something for you this time."  Our hero says to himself.  He's confident that,  this time, he's got the edge he needs.

                He spent the entire winter training.   All day, every day.  He's laid hands on every supplement, enhancement, training manual he can find.  He's read those magazines, engaged person trainers.  not only has he taken up the heavy weights, he's studied with Brazilian jujitsu masters.  He's sought out the Well of Mimir to seek the wisdom of Odin.  He crossed the river Styx and fought the hell hound.  He's sat in silent study of a feather to understand the meaning of life.  He's endured hours of pain and suffering, he's hardened, he's ready.

                Stepping out of his front door, he's marshalling his power like a fierce hybrid of Goku and Godzilla.  This time, he'll defeat the only enemy he hadn't bested, yet.  Almost immediately his eyes  began to swell shut, he felt fluid gushing from him body.  'Gokuzilla' swings mightily, again and again, unleashing his rage, but like so many other times, it's all for naught.  Rage filled, he won't give in.   His opponent barely registers his assault and dances away, nothing is landing.  Summoning his full fury, the Sun dimmed and the Earth trembled, he lashed out with all of his might.  Had any of those blow hit, he's have destroyed what mocked him.  Had they landed.  He roars with frustration.

                At the same time that war was being waged, Art stumbled down his stairs and into his kitchen.  He poured himself a cup of coffee and shuffled to the window, witnessing the struggle as it played out.  "Hey Phyllis, c'mere an' take a look at this."  Art took off his glasses and cleaned them on his stripped terrycloth robe.  "Do you see that? what the hell do you think he'd doing?"

                Phyllis barely glanced out the window.  'Oh yeah, it's spring again.  I'm pretty sure he's trying to fight a bee.".  Phyllis leaned over and kissed her husband of 40 years on the cheek.  "You need a shave.  By the way, I bought you some Zertyc.  Start taking it before your allergies kick up".


End file.
